Duma Durmstrangu
by Czarna Pantera
Summary: Czara Ognia, AU. Co by się stało, gdyby ktoś inni niż Wiktor Krum został reprezentantem Durmstrangu w Turnieju Trójmagicznym? Ktoś kto jest nie tylko pechowcem, ale też zdecydowanie najmniej ulubionym uczniem Karkarowa?


_Wciąż mam nadzieję, że kiedyś rozwinę to opowiadanko, które zostało napisane na pojedynek z **Zoe **(którą serdecznie pozdrawiam) na Forum Mirriel. Pomysłodawcą tematu była **Perosha **i to jej ten tekst jest dedykowany._

_Tekst niezbetowany._

_**English translation of this fic can be read here: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6732836 / 1 / The_Pride_of_Durmstrang** _

**Duma Durmstrangu**

Aleksiej Poliakow zawsze miał pecha.

Ciągle podpadał nauczycielom, wplątywał się w głupie sytuacje i ogólnie rzecz biorąc robił za klasową ofermę. Jeżeli ktoś coś przeskrobał, a sprawca nie był znany, to podejrzenie najczęściej padało na Poliakowa. Właściwie nie było tygodnia, by dostawał szlabanu od Karkarowa.

Dlatego też nie mógł uwierzyć, że znalazł się w składzie delegacji Durmstrangu na wyjazd na Turniej Trójmagiczny. Co prawda stało się to przez przypadek, gdy listę uczestników zwiększono z dziesięciu do dwunastu osób. Podobno jedna z profesorek zgłosiła jego kandydaturę tylko po to, by zrobić Karkarowowi na złość.

Tak czy inaczej sądził, że szczęście się tym razem do niego uśmiechnęło. Wyjazd do Hogwartu był świetną sprawą. Aleksiej jeszcze nigdy nie był zagranicą, więc cieszył się, że wreszcie zobaczyć kawałek świata poza Rosją. Poza tym ten Turniej... Możliwość ujrzenia go na własne oczy to było naprawdę coś.

* * *

><p>— I jak, Alosza? Masz zamiar się zgłosić? Myślisz, że cię wybiorą? — zapytał Bogdan złośliwie, gdy szli do zamku na śniadanie.<p>

— Zejdź z niego, dobra? — przygasił go Aleksandr. — Wszyscy mamy wrzucić kartkę ze swoim nazwiskiem do Czary. Nie słyszeliście, co stary kozioł mówił wczoraj?

— Nie? — zdziwił się Poliakow.

Mógł czegoś jak zwykle nie usłyszeć albo może akurat odpracowywał szlaban. Ciągle je dostawał za nagminne psucie czegoś na statku. Aleksiej dziwił się, że Karkarow w ogóle potrzebował do tego jakiegoś pretekstu. Jakby sam fakt istnienia Poliakowa nie wystarczył.

— Po co wszyscy mają się zgłaszać? — zapytał ze zdumieniem, zerkając w stronę dyrektora, który szedł na czele ich niewielkiej grupy i mówił coś do Kruma. — Przecież i tak wiadomo, że wybrany będzie Wiktor. Najlepiej się uczy, jest najlepszy z zaklęć, najlepiej gra w quidditcha...

— Dla picu — powiedział Nikołaj. — Żeby to dobrze wyglądało.

— Co tam się przejmujesz — Aleksandr klepnął Aleksieja w plecy. — Niech Wiktor się męczy z tym Turniejem.

— Pewnie, on nie ma się co przejmować. Jemu na pewno nie grozi, że Czara go wybierze — roześmiał się Bogdan. Kilku innych niewiernych kolegów mu zawtórowało.

Aleksiej chciał to jakoś zripostować, ale nie znalazł odpowiednio ciętych słów. Pomysły na zjadliwą odpowiedź ale-ja-bym-mu-przygadał zawsze przychodziły zbyt późno.

— Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi — poradziła Poliakowowi Tatiana. — Jeżeli Czara ma choć trochę rozsądku, to w ogóle nie przyjmie jego kandydatury i wypluje jego kartkę z powrotem.

* * *

><p>— Reprezentantem Durmstrangu zostaje Aleksiej Poliakow — powiedział uroczyście profesor Dumbledore, odczytując nazwisko na kartce.<p>

W Wielkiej Sali wybuchła burza oklasków, jednak parę osób zareagowało z nieco mniejszym entuzjazmem.

— Co? — zdziwił się Bogdan, z wrażenia o mało co nie oblewając się sokiem z dyni.

— Co? — wydukał Aleksiej, sądzą, że może się przesłyszał.

— CO? — ryknął niczym ranny łoś Igor Karkarow. Severus Snape, który przy nauczycielskim stole siedział obok dyrektora Durmstrangu, zerknął na niego z głęboką dezaprobatą.

Karkarow złapał się za swoją kozią bródkę i zastygł tak w bezruchu, wybałuszając oczy na Poliakowa, z wyrazem bezgranicznego zdumienia na twarzy.

— Trochę dziwna reakcja na wybór reprezentanta — powiedziała Auriga Sinistra do siedzącej obok niej Lizy Vector.

Z reprezentantów Durmstrangu tylko Wiktor Krum nie wyglądał na zbyt zaskoczonego, ale z jego ponurego wyrazu twarzy rzadko kiedy dało się cokolwiek wyczytać.

— No idź — syknął Aleksandr do Aleksieja, który wciąż nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca.

Poliakow wstał, chociaż nogi miał jak z waty. Dyrektor Hogwartu spoglądał na niego wyczekująco, podobnie jak wszyscy zgromadzeni w Wielkiej Sali. Widok tak wielu spojrzeń mocno go deprymował. Czuł się tak, jakby coś przeskrobał, a przecież nie zrobił nic złego.

Chyba.

Zerknął na Karkarowa. Stary kozioł chyba miał nieco odmienne zdanie. Gdyby wyrok mógł zabijać to Aleksiej padłby trupem na miejscu.

Tatiana posłała mu krzepiące spojrzenie, gdy przechodził obok dziewczyn, ale niewiele to pomogło. Wydawało mu się, że wędrówka do nauczycielskiego stołu, gdzie czekał na niego dyrektor Hogwartu, trwała całe wieki.

— Gratuluję — uśmiechnął się do niego Dumbledore i uścisnął mu dłoń. Delikatnie acz stanowczo nakierował go w stronę wejścia do komnaty przylegającej do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie miał zaczekać aż wyłonieni zostaną pozostali uczestnicy. Poliakow w pierwszym odruchu ruszył w przeciwną stronę.

Odgrodzony od pozostałych kamiennymi murami i solidnymi drzwiami, opadł na krzesło stojące przy kominku i spróbował zebrać myśli. Portrety czarownic i czarodziejów, wiszące na ścianach niewielkiej komnaty, zerkały na niego ciekawie.

Co się, u diabła, właściwie stało? Jakim sposobem właśnie on został wybrany? Przecież to było nie możliwe. To miał być Wiktor. Nikt nawet nie zakładał innej możliwości.

Chwilę później dołączyła do niego dwójka pozostałych uczestników. Dziewczyna z Beauxbatons i chłopak z Hogwartu. Obydwoje wydawali się uszczęśliwieni i podnieceni perspektywą uczestnictwa w Turnieju. Uczucia Poliakowa, zgoła odmienne, musiały chyba wyraźnie rysować się na jego twarzy, bo uczeń Hogwartu zapytał:

— Wszystko w porządku?

Poliakow tylko skinął głową, chociaż jedyne, co czuł, to ogarniający go strach.

A potem do komnaty wszedł Harry Potter. Aleksiej nie zdążył się nawet porządnie zdziwić, gdy do środka wpadli jurorzy turnieju z ministerstwa, a zaraz za nim Karkarow, Maxime, Dumbledore i dwoje hogwarckich nauczycieli.

Poliakow zdrętwiał, bo wydawało mu się, że stary kozioł zaraz rzuci się na niego. Ale on miał jakieś pretensje do Dumbledore'a, a chodziło o Pottera.

„Czwarty uczestnik? Jak to możliwe?" — myślał, w milczeniu przysłuchując się awanturze.

Miał chyba tak samo głupią minę jak Potter, ale na niego przynajmniej nikt nie zwracał uwagi. Aleksiej zerknął na współczująco na chłopaka. Dobrze wiedział jak to jest, gdy wszyscy co najgorsze skrupia się na tobie.

Jurorzy doszli wreszcie do konsensusu i wyglądało na to, że w Turnieju faktycznie będzie uczestniczyć czterech zawodników, w tym dwóch z Hogwartu. Ledwie dotarły do niego instrukcje na temat pierwszego zadania, które przedstawił uczestnikom szef komisji.

— Alosza, gratuluję! — Aleksandr był przy nim pierwszy, gdy tylko uczestnicy wyszli z komnaty. Nikołaj, Piotr, Tatiana i Irina też do niego podeszli. Karkarow nie wyrzekł ani słowa, zasępiony.

— Wracamy na statek — warknął do swoich uczniów i ruszył szybkim krokiem, nie patrząc na Poliakowa.

Aleksiej wciąż był mocno ogłuszony, ale musiał przyznać, że widok głupkowatych min Bogdana i jego kumpli dostarczał mu drobnej satysfakcji.

W nocy nie mógł zmrużyć oka. Potwornie bał się jutra. Karkarow pewnie poszedł pocieszać się wódką – dla nikogo nie było tajemnicą, że dyrektor lubił sobie wypić. Ale gdy już dojdzie do siebie...

— On mnie zabije — mamrotał Poliakow rano. Siedział na schodkach prowadzących na rufę, opierając podbródek na dłoniach i wyglądał tak, jakby miał zaraz umrzeć. — Zwyczajnie zamorduje.

— Och, daj spokój, Alosza — powiedziała Tatiana. Stała obok niego, opierając się plecami o ścianę rufówki i spoglądała na niego z lekką dezaprobatą. — Dlaczego wy się tak go boicie? Jesteś teraz reprezentantem Durmstrangu i Karkarow musi to zaakceptować, czy mu się to podoba czy nie.

— Poliakooooow — wydarł się Bogdan, wychylając się z zejściówki. — O, tu jesteś — powiedział już ciszej, gdy go zauważył. — Do dyrektora. Czeka w reprezentacyjnej.

— Widzisz? — powiedział Aleksiej do Tatiany. — Już się zaczyna.

Z bijącym sercem zszedł pod pokład wąskimi schodkami i przeszedł korytarzem do części rufowej, gdzie znajdował się salon kapitana. Zastukał delikatnie do drzwi.

— Wejść — rozległ się lodowaty głos.

Aleksiej głęboko odetchnął i wślizgnął się do środka. Niepewnie przystanął na progu i rozejrzał się dyskretnie po wnętrzu. Rzadko tu bywał. Salon był niezwykle elegancki. Na środku stał piękny stół z sześcioma krzesłami, a na wyłożonych boazerią ścianach wisiały mapy, zdjęcia i liczne pamiątki z podróży.

Miał ochotę stąd uciec.

Karkarow stał odwrócony do niego plecami, przy łukowato wygiętych oknach na rufie. Obejrzał się na niego przez ramię. Na twarzy miał taki grymas, jakby zamierzał kogoś ugryźć.

Chęć ucieczki wzrosła.

Stary kozioł odwrócił się na pięcie i wbił w niego ponure spojrzenie.

— No dobra, Poliakow — powiedział powoli, cedząc słowa. — Siadaj — polecił takim głosem, że pod Aleksiejem nogi same się ugięły. Opadł na najbliższe krzesło przy stojącym na środku salonu stole.

— Nie wiem jakim cudem właśnie ty zostałeś wybrany — zaczął Karkarow, ale trudno, stało się i nic się już na to nie poradzi. To magiczny kontrakt, który musisz wypełnić — skrzywił się tak, jakby go zęby rozbolały. — A teraz posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Masz godnie reprezentować szkołę. Jeżeli skompromitujesz Durmstrang to przysięgam, że osobiście wyciągnę konsekwencje.

Aleksiej poczuł jak na czoło wstępują mu krople potu. Na Merlina, to, w co się teraz wrąbał, przebiło wszystko, nawet tę aferę z szóstego roku. Wtedy wybronił go młody, sympatyczny nauczyciel, który wiedział jak należy rozmawiać z Karkarowem.

Teraz nie było tu tego nauczyciela.

— Poza tym masz moje pełne wsparcie, Poliakow — oświadczył dyrektor, a Aleksiejowi opadła szczęka.

Nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek usłyszy w życiu usłyszy coś takiego od starego kozła.

— Jakieś pytania?

Aleksiej tylko pokręcił przecząco głową.

— To lepiej od razu bierz się do roboty, Poliakow.

Automatycznie podniósł się i wyszedł z salonu. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę.

* * *

><p>— Długo jeszcze będziesz się tak oburzać? —zapytał Severus Snape, przewracając stronę „Proroka Codziennego".<p>

Igor nic nie odpowiedział, a jedynie warknął coś pod nosem.

Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie, gdy przeczytał do końca artykuł o Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Zerknął na nazwisko – oczywiście, autorką był nie kto inny a Rita Skeeter.

— O, przekręcili twoje nazwisko na Iwan Karkarloff — zauważył uprzejmie, podsuwając Igorowi gazetę pod nos. Poznęcanie się nad nim było jedynym przypadkiem w którym dobrowolnie podzieliłby się z nim gazetą.

Karkarow zerknął na tekst, posłał Snape'owi nieżyczliwe spojrzenie, które nie zrobiło na Mistrzu Eliksirów większego wrażenia, i wstał do stołu, z głośnym szurnięciem odsuwając krzesło. Odszedł bez pożegnania, mamrocząc coś do siebie po rosyjsku. Nawet nie dopił herbaty.

Minerwa McGonagall odprowadziła go spojrzeniem, w którym dało się dostrzec głęboką dezaprobatę. Najwyraźniej demonstracyjne okazywanie niezadowolenia, które przejawiał zagraniczny gość, zupełnie jej nie odpowiadało.

— Co mu się stało? — zainteresowała się Auriga Sinistra.

— Dalej się wścieka na ten wybór Pottera? — podsunęła Liza Vector.

Severus zerknął na nie sponad gazety.

— Pośrednio. To znaczy wścieka się podwójnie, bo wybór reprezentanta jego szkoły też mu się nie podoba.

— Przecież Czara wybrała najlepszego kandydata — zauważyła Auriga.

— Cóż, on tak nie uważa — mruknął Snape i wrócił do czytania gazety.

* * *

><p>Im bliżej było do pierwszego zadania, tym bardziej Aleksiej był bliski stanu paniki absolutnej. Prawie nie wychodził z hogwarckiej biblioteki. Aleksandr, Tania i Nikołaj pomagali mu jak mogli, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że do Turnieju będzie musiał podejść sam. Posępna bibliotekarka mierzyła grupkę zagranicznych studentów podejrzliwym wzrokiem, ale nie robiła im żadnych problemów. Czasami tylko napominała ich, by byli ciszej, gdy zaczynali zbyt głośno rozmawiać po rosyjsku.<p>

— Na litość Merlina, ja nie dam sobie rady! — jęknął Aleksiej, łapiąc się za głowę. Siedział nad opasłym tomem księgi zaklęć, ale nic z jego treści do niego nie docierało.

— Nie marudź — mruknął Aleksandr, siadając obok niego. — Masz, to może się jeszcze przydać. — Położył na stoliku książkę o antyurokach.

— Nic kompletnie z tego nie łapię — powiedział Poliakow, przerzucając strony księgi.

— E tam, angielski znasz lepiej od nas — zauważył Nikołaj.

— Poza tym przez sześć lat czegoś się w tej szkole nauczyłeś — stwierdziła Tatiana, przeglądając jedną z ksiąg i zaznaczając ważniejsze fragmenty kolorowymi paskami papieru, wkładanymi pomiędzy stronice. — To niemożliwe, żebyś wszystko zapomniał. Z teorii nikt cię odpytywać nie będzie, a z praktycznych zaklęć jesteś całkiem niezły. No a klątw i uroków znasz na pewno więcej niż wszyscy pozostali razem wzięci.

Aleksiej nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

— Wiesz na czym polega twój problem, Alosza? — zdenerwował się Aleksandr. — Ty po prostu nie wierzysz w siebie. Kiedy ja wychodzę na mecz, to nie myślę o tym, co mogę spieprzyć, tylko co uda mi się obronić. A kiedy puszczę bramkę, to nie rozpamiętuję tego, tylko robię wszystko, by nie stracić kolejnej. Nie możesz myśleć, że coś ci się na pewno nie uda!

— Właśnie, Sasza dobrze mówi. Musisz wziąć się w garść — dodała Tatiana, odkładając jedną książkę i sięgając po kolejną.

Aleksiej przez chwilę poczuł się lepiej. A potem uświadomił sobie, że do pierwszego zadania już tylko trzy dni. I na nowo zaczął się bać.

* * *

><p>Wezwanie do Karkarowa zazwyczaj oznaczało, że Poliakow miał coś na sumieniu. Za nic jednak nie mógł dociec po jakiego diabła stary kozioł wzywał go do siebie w środku nocy. Był przeddzień pierwszego zadania. Aleksiej miał zamiar kuć przez całą noc, tak jakby był to jakiś egzamin. Koło wpół do drugiej do drzwi jego kajuty zapukał Piotr z informacją, że wzywa go stary kozioł. Też nie wiedział, o co chodzi.<p>

Karkarow wpadł na ich grupę, wracającą z imprezy od Ślizgonów, gdy byli już przy trapie. Miny im zrzedły, bo spodziewali się reprymendy za tak późny powrót. Ale stary kozioł prawie nie zwrócił na to uwagi, najwyraźniej w ogóle nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, która była godzina.

— On jakoś dziwnie wyglądał — powiedział Piotr.

— Co to znaczy dziwnie? — zapytał Poliakow podejrzliwie, zatrzymując się w drzwiach. — Nachlany był?

— Nie, ale wyglądał tak, jakby czołgał się przez krzaki.

Aleksiej wzruszył ramionami i poszedł do kabiny Karkarowa. Zapukał i wszedł do środka.

— No, jesteś wreszcie, Poliakow! Pierwszym zadaniem będą smoki — wypalił Karkarow.

Aleksiej przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego dość tępo.

— Jak to? — zapytał głucho.

— Smoki — powtórzył Karkarow z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem. — Widziałem je na własne oczy.

Poliakow zauważył, że Karkarow miał liście we włosach i przybrudzoną szatę. Zastanawiał się, gdzie on właściwie był, ale nie miał odwagi o to zapytać.

— I na czym będzie polegało to zadanie? — zapytał Poliakow z zaniepokojeniem, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że chyba właśnie łamią przepisy turnieju.

— Nie jestem pewien. — Karkarow zaczął nawijać na palec swoją kozią bródkę. — Chyba trzeba będzie je unieszkodliwić...

Unieszkodliwić smoki, na gacie Merlina!

— No to już wszystko jasne — powiedział Karkarow, ni to do Poliakowa, ni to do siebie.

Nic nie było jasne, ale Aleksiej wolał nie wyprowadzać go z błędu.

* * *

><p>— Myślał pan nad tym zadaniem, panie Poliakow? — zagadnął nazajutrz rano Karkarow przyjacielskim tonem.<p>

Aleksiej drgnął i oderwał się od wpatrywania w ciemną toń wody, chlupoczącą o burty żaglowca. Czy myślał? Oka nie zmrużył, ale nie znaczyło to, że doszedł do jakiegoś rozsądnego rozwiązania. Nad ranę sprawę uznał po prostu za beznadziejną i właśnie rozważał czy nie lepiej byłoby się po prostu utopić w jeziorze.

— Eee... — powiedział mało inteligentnie. — To znaczy tak. Całą noc myślałem tylko o tym.

— I bardzo dobrze. A pamięta pan jakie zaklęcia przerabialiśmy na lekcjach na szóstym roku?

Poliakow tylko wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

— Zaklęcia oszałamiające — podpowiedział Karkarow.

— Zaklęcia oszałamiające — powtórzył Poliakow.

— Conjunctivus — rzucił stary kozioł niemalże z obrzydzeniem i odszedł.

* * *

><p>Aleksiej lubił smoki. To znaczy lubił oglądać je na obrazkach w książkach o magicznych stworzeniach. I na naściennych malowidłach w Durmstrangu, których nie brakowało.<p>

Ale teraz miał stanąć z taką bestią oko w oko.

I naprawdę zaczynał się bać.

Jak pokonać smoka? Conjunctivus... Znał to zaklęcie, oczywiście, ale czy naprawdę było najlepsze? Smok mógł zacząć szaleć, oszołomiony bólem. A jeżeli nie trafiłby go precyzyjnie? Rozdrażniony mógłby go rozszarpać.

Ogłuszenie? Nic z tego, smoki były odporne na większość tego typu zaklęć.

Więc co mu pozostawało...? Właściwie...

Wszyscy zapewne będą chcieli rozwiązać sprawę siłowo. Wiadomo, ze smokiem się raczej nie pogada. Ale Aleksiejowi przyszedł do głowy inny pomysł. Dość ryzykowny.

* * *

><p>Wylosował szwedzkiego krótkopyskiego. Spojrzał na miniaturkę swojego smoka, który przysiadł na jego dłoni i łypnął na niego podejrzliwie czerwonymi ślepiami. Odetchnął z ulgą. Szwedzki był chyba z tego wszystkiego najlepszy, jeżeli wziąć pod uwagę jego plan. Z ogniomiotem czy rogogonem raczej by ten numer nie przeszedł.<p>

Serce waliło mu jak młotem, gdy jako pierwszy z uczestników wychodził na arenę. Na trybunach panowała absolutna cisza. Zatrzymał się, ściskając różdżkę w spoconej dłoni. O kilkadziesiąt metrów od niego, na przeciwległym krańcu areny przycupnął smok. Mierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem. Aleksiej w mgnieniu oka przypomniał sobie wszystko, co wiedział tym gatunku. Szarobłękitna, łuskowana skóra, krótki pysk, kryza na głowie, ostre zęby wystające spod cienkich warg, rząd ostrych kolców ciągnący się wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

I pewna szczególna cecha, o której mało kto wiedział. Oby tylko „Księga smoków" nie kłamała...

Smok zasyczał i rozłożył kryzę, gdy Aleksiej podszedł bliżej. Patrzył prosto w jego czerwony oczy. Smok zaatakuje wtedy, gdy poczuje się zagrożony. Uniósł się na przednich łapach i lekko rozłożył skrzydła. Poliakow zatrzymał się w miejscu. Smok opuścił długą szyję i przekrzywił głowę, mrużąc ślepia.

Aleksiej wypowiedział słowa zaklęcia. Wśród publiczności dał się słyszeć szmer zdumienia. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że reprezentant Durmstrangu wyczaruje... gitarę.

Poliakow chwycił instrument i zaczął na nim grać, na wszelki wypadek nastawiony na natychmiastowy skok za jakąś osłonę.

Aleksiej dawno już nie grał i na początku trochę fałszował, ale po chwili szło mu już coraz lepiej. Smok wyciągnął szyję, wyraźnie zainteresowany. Zaczął lekko kiwać głową, przysłuchując się muzyce. Położył płasko na szyi kryzę. Z jego postawy zniknęło napięcie. Musiał być mocno zestresowany, przywleczony na środek areny z nieznanego mu powodu, ku uciesze tłumu. Przymknął oczy i opuścił głowę, układając ją na przednich łapach.

Aleksiej grał jeszcze przez długą chwilę, chociaż palce zaczynało go już boleć od szarpania strun. Dopiero gdy był już pewien, że smok usnął na dobre, delikatnie odłożył gitarę i odszukał spojrzeniem złote jajo leżące wśród kilkunastu pozostałych, prawdziwych. Wyciągnął różdżkę, przywołał je do siebie, odwrócił się na pięcie i zwiał do wyjścia z areny.

Gruchnęła burza oklasków. Aleksiej prawie nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Koledzy przybiegli mu pogratulować, Aleksandr życzliwie klepnął go w plecy, Tatiana rzuciła mu się na szyję...

Niemal nie zarejestrował, że przyznano mu komplet punktów. Podobno sam dyrektor Hogwartu, powiedział, że muzyka to największa magia, ale Poliakow na własne uszy tego nie słyszał.

— Naprawdę nie wiedzieliście, że smoki bardzo lubią muzykę? — zapytał swoich kolegów i koleżanek, gdy szli zająć miejsca na trybunach, skąd mogli obserwować zmagania pozostałych.

* * *

><p>Aleksiej stał na pokładzie, rozkoszując się spokojem poranka. Dzień był dość chłodny, ale cóż to było w porównaniu do pogody jaka panowała w północnej Rosji, gdzie leżał Durmstrang. Pewnie na dziedzińcu zamku zalegały już wielkie zwały śniegu, a temperatura nie sięgała więcej niż kilkanaście stopni poniżej zera.<p>

Ktoś przystanął obok niego.

— Nieźle ci poszło z tym smokiem — powiedział Wiktor Krum. — Ja bym na to nie wpadł.

— Dzięki — mruknął Aleksiej, trochę zaskoczony.

— Słuchaj, muszę ci coś powiedzieć...

— No? — zachęcił go Poliakow. Kompletnie nie łapał o co mogło tu chodzić. Nie kumplowali się jakoś szczególnie z Wiktorem i nawet za dużo ze sobą nie gadali. A tu nagle on chciał mu coś powiedzieć.

— To ja cię wkopałem w ten turniej. To znaczy tak pośrednio. Nie chciałem brać udziału w tym całym cyrku no i... znalazłem sposób, żeby oszukać Czarę.

— Ale przecież się zgłaszałeś! Na własne oczy widziałem!

— Wrzuciłem pustą kartkę.

Aleksiej aż zamrugał oczami ze zdumienia.

— Sory, Alosza. Nie myślałem, że na ciebie padnie. Sądziłem, że to będzie Nikołaj albo Aleksandr...

— Dzięki za docenienie — mruknął Aleksiej dość chłodno.

— Nie zrozum mnie źle. Łebski z ciebie facet, pokazałeś to wczoraj. Każdy wpadłby na to, by chlasnąć smoka po oczach Conjunctivusem, bo nie potrafiłby wykombinować nic innego. A ty zrobiłeś to inaczej i jeszcze poszło ci najlepiej ze wszystkich. No, Potter był jeszcze niezły, ale stary musiał mu oczywiście obciąć punktację. Tylko wiesz, ten twój pech...

Aleksiej nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Chyba był w szoku, bo Wiktor jeszcze nigdy nie powiedział do niego tyle słów na raz.

— No, w każdym razie powodzenia dalej. Serio mówię, Alosza, ty możesz to wygrać.

— Wątpię. Ale i tak dzięki.

Gdy Krum zszedł pod pokład, Poliakow oparł się o poręcz nadburcia i zapatrzył na przeciwległy górzysty brzeg. Szczyty tonęły w mlecznobiałej mgle, spełzające nieśpiesznie po poprzecinanych strumieniami zboczach ku spokojnej toni jeziora. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Usłyszeć coś takiego od Kruma... Kto by pomyślał?

Cóż, udało mu się przeżyć spotkanie ze smokiem. Co więcej, odkąd został reprezentantem Durmstrangu, ani razu nie dostał szlabanu od starego kozła. To były niewątpliwie dobre wiadomości.

Zła była taka, że miał przed sobą jeszcze dwa zdania.

**Koniec (?)**


End file.
